


Stuck On You

by Spadesjade



Series: Tom and Agnes [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadesjade/pseuds/Spadesjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom thinks he can sing Elvis. Agnes thinks he can't. Does it matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Agnes and Tom, inspired by the Elvis Presley song, "Stuck On You."

Agnes washed the last of the dishes and set them in the drainer. As she turned to wipe her hands, she heard Tom in the living room, grunting and "uh huh-ing" his way around the carpet until he appeared in the doorway, socks still on, shorts and a T-shirt, his lounging clothes. He was gyrating his hips and singing.

"You can shake an apple off an apple tree -- Shake-a, shake- sugar, -- But you'll never shake me...Uh-uh-uh, No-sir-ee, uh, uh, I'm gonna stick like glue, -- Stick because I'm...Stuck on you..."  
Agnes tossed down the towel. "Tom, my love, my life, you were a brilliant Hank Williams, but you can't do Elvis. I'm sorry, but...no."

Tom dropped his arms down and blew air out through his lips rapidly, causing them to vibrate. "Can't, what is this, can't?" Only in his British accent it was "cah-n't." "You never tell me I can't do something! You must just be telling me to try harder, because that is the kind of wonderful wife you are, always supporting your husband." He sauntered past her, his hips still swaying, and plopped his iPod into the dock well away from the sink. He found the song he wanted and it started to play, and with full enthusiasm, he sang along.

"You can shake an apple off an apple tree -- Shake-a, shake- sugar, -- But you'll never shake me...Uh-uh-uh, No-sir-ee, uh, uh, I'm gonna stick like glue, -- Stick because I'm....Stuck on you..."

At the last three words, Tom snaked his arm out and wound it around Agnes' waist. The look he gave her, his head dipped down but his eyes up, eyebrows raised, full on mischievous smirk in that goatee he'd been working on during the week -- he looked just like he did in that Loki'd video that would haunt him forever -- made her tingle slightly as he dragged her closer, their hips meeting as he began to sway.

"Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair," (and he did as the words went)  
"Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear," (an extra tight press as his arms wrapped around her again)  
"Uh-uh-uh, Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh, I'm gonna stick like glue -- Stick, because I'm...Stuck on you."

It was adorable, but adorably bad. Tom's pitch was all wrong. He sounded brilliant when he'd been practicing and training, but playing around, he sounded like a sick cat trying to impersonate Elvis.

Agnes laughed and gave him a playful shove. "See! Told you! You're a brilliant mimic, Tom, but even you have limits!"

Tom scoffed, but she scoffed back and turned away. He lurched toward her and she ducked, heading for the kitchen dining set that sat on the far side of the room. It became a chase at this point, and Agnes giggled like she was half her age as Tom chased her around the chairs and table. Not only did Tom not stop singing, he got even louder at the next part, as if it were a taunt.

"Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, -- Ain't gonna do you no good at all,  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts -- A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart!"

Agnes tried to duck around -- she stood no chance against Tom's long legs, so he cornered her on the other side of the table, and either way she tried to go, he would duck the same, keeping her pinned down. 

"Ain't gonna do you no good at all, baby," Tom teased her as he ducked left, then right. "Gonna catch you!"

She was giggling uncontrollably now, holding the back of the chair, lowering herself to make a dash for the hallway. After a successful feint, and because Tom was wearing socks on the kitchen tile made him slip, she made it around, but Tom recovered quickly and was on her in a second.

"Once the kissing starts," he said, dragging her close and wrapping his long arms around her, spreading his legs and ducking a bit to get his knees on either side of her. Her giggles were soon smothered by his lips. He dragged his fingers down her back, down her sides, making her shiver. The rest of the song went on, this time Elvis being heard clearly, as Tom was too occupied to finish his unsuccessful imitation.

"Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side -- That's how love is gonna keep us tied,  
Uh-uh-uh, Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh -- I'm gonna stick like glue -- Stick, because I'm... Stuck on you."

When the song was over, the iPod stopped, ignored for the rest of the night, as the couple had already retreated to the bedroom, the tiger successfully captured.


End file.
